


Airplane Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Stiles Comforts Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles only finds out Derek is afraid of flying once they're already on the plane and does his best to comfort him.





	Airplane Dreams

Stiles felt Derek tense up next to him as their Uber pulled up to the curb at the airport. Stiles hopped out, grabbing their bags before thanking the driver and having to practically coax Derek out of the car.

In the two years they’d been together, Stiles can’t remember ever seeing Derek this anxious about something, especially when this was supposed to be a happy occasion. They were on their way to Hawaii for a well-deserved vacation, now that Stiles had graduated and they actually had some flexibility in their schedules.

Derek stayed silent as they walked into the airport, checked in, and made their way through security. Stiles figured that if Derek wanted to talk about it, he would. No point in pushing the issue and accidentally causing an argument before a long flight and a celebratory trip.

They boarded the plane, heading down the narrow aisle and to their seats. Derek wordlessly put their carry-ons in the overhead compartment before gesturing to Stiles to take the window seat.

“Babe, you have to tell me what’s wrong,” Stiles said softly as he took Derek’s hand in his own.

Derek took a few deep breathes before answering.

“I don’t like flying. There are too many smells and sounds. I can literally hear every part of the engine working and what the pilots are saying and the wind outside and it’s too much. Last time I flew with Laura, it sent me into sensory overload and I almost wolfed out mid-flight.”

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand tighter.

“Der, you should have told me all this before we even booked this trip. We could have chosen somewhere on the mainland and taken a road trip.”

“No, it’s ok. You were so excited and your dad told me that you’ve been talking about a post-graduation Hawaii trip since you were 10 years old. I wasn’t going to let you miss this opportunity.”

Stiles felt his heart clench a little bit. Derek loved him so much that he’d brave the 5-hour flight for him.

“How about you sleep?” Stiles suggested.

Derek nodded, shifting around until his head was in the crook of Stiles’ neck and their hands were entwined between the two of them.

Stiles placed a blanket over them and settled in himself, playing around on the touch screen in front of him to find a movie to watch.

He was planning on getting some sleep himself but on the off-chance Derek woke up mid-flight and needed him, Stiles wanted to be ready.

By the time Stiles chose a movie, Derek was fast asleep. Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off of Derek, watching his boyfriend, and soon-to-be fiancé, sleep peacefully.

The plane ride was overwhelmingly uneventful. Stiles ate some stale pretzels and drank too much coffee. Before he knew it, the plane was descending and he could feel Derek starting to stir.

“Mornin’ babe,” Stiles laughed when Derek blinked his eyes open, looking extremely confused.

The plane hit the ground for the first time and the small jolt caused Derek to tense up again, squeezing the life out of Stiles’ hand.

“You’re ok,” Stiles said calming, kissing Derek’s forehead. He reassured him a few more times as the plane came to a stop and the pilot announced their safe arrival.

Stiles felt Derek exhale shakily and start to untangle himself from Stiles.

After a long flight, waiting for luggage at the carousel, and a 45-minute drive to the hotel, they were both exhausted.

Stiles and Derek took a quick shower before crawling into bed. They were meant to explore the resort and eat dinner, but they opted for a couple pieces of fruit and a night of restful sleep.

After the day’s ordeal, Stiles was a bit weary that Derek wouldn’t be able to handle the smells and sounds of a 13-hour flight to Italy for their future honeymoon, but Stiles would deal with that later. Right now, all he needed was his boyfriend and a nap.


End file.
